


Short Message Service

by MattDreamsMcGregor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattDreamsMcGregor/pseuds/MattDreamsMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17.16 SHERLOCK<br/>¿Dónde estás?<br/>SH</p><p>17.17 JOHN<br/>Con Harry<br/>John</p><p>17.19 SHERLOCK<br/>Te estaba hablando<br/>SH</p><p>17.20 JOHN<br/>Estabas. Luego te callaste<br/>John</p><p>17.22 SHERLOCK<br/>¿Y te fuiste con Harry porque me callé?<br/>SH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Message Service

**Author's Note:**

> (Relato bastante viejo, antiguamente publicado en ff.net, despues revisado, corregido y publicado en mi blog, y ahora aquí)
> 
> Como casi todos mis escritos, dedicado a [ Lithuem](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithuem).

**17.16 SHERLOCK**  
 _¿Dónde estás?_  
 _SH_  
  
 **17.17 JOHN**  
 _Con Harry_  
 _John_  
  
 **17.19 SHERLOCK**  
 _Te estaba hablando_  
 _SH_  
  
 **17.20 JOHN**  
 _Estabas. Luego te callaste_  
 _John_  
  
 **17.22 SHERLOCK**  
 _¿Y te fuiste con Harry porque me callé?_  
 _SH_  
  
 **17.22 JOHN**  
 _Había quedado con ella a las 5_  
 _John_  
  
 **17.24 SHERLOCK**  
 _¿Cuándo vuelves?_  
 _SH_  
  
 **17.25 JOHN**  
 _Tarde_  
 _John_  
  
 **17.25 SHERLOCK**  
 _¿Cuándo?_  
 _SH_  
  
 **17.30 SHERLOCK**  
 _¿Cuándo regresas?_  
 _SH_  
  
 **17.32 SHERLOCK**  
 _John, ¿a qué hora regresas?_  
 _SH_  
  
 **17.33 JOHN**  
 _Tarde. Muy tarde. A lo mejor ni regreso._  
 _John_  
  
 **17.35 SHERLOCK**  
 _¿Te quedas en casa de Harry? ¿O en casa de alguna nueva novia?_  
 _SH_  
  
 **17.36 JOHN**  
 _No pienso contestarte_  
 _John_  
  
 **17.38 SHERLOCK**  
 _Casa de novia_  
 _SH_  
  
 **17.50 SHERLOCK**  
 _De lo que te estaba hablando era importante_  
 _SH_  
  
 **18.15 SHERLOCK**  
 _La serie nueva que ves en la TV está mal_  
 _SH_  
  
 **18.16 SHERLOCK**  
 _Tiene muchos fallos._ _Y graves_  
 _SH_  
  
 **19.00 SHERLOCK**  
 _Me aburro_  
 _SH_  
  
 **19.15 SHERLOCK**  
 _No nos queda leche_  
 _SH_  
  
 **19.30 SHERLOCK**  
 _Cuando vengas, compra leche_  
 _SH_  
  
 **19.44 SHERLOCK**  
 _Me aburro_  
 _SH_  
  
 **20.10 SHERLOCK**  
 _¿Ya has cenado?_  
 _SH_  
  
 **20.25 SHERLOCK**  
 _Voy a hacer la cena. Ven a casa_  
 _SH_  
  
 **21.30 SHERLOCK**  
 _Mejor no vengas_  
 _SH_  
  
 **21.31 JOHN**  
 _¿Has preparado la cena?_  
 _John_  
  
 **21.33 SHERLOCK**  
 _Sí_  
 _SH_  
  
 **21.33 JOHN**  
 _¿Para los dos?_  
 _John_  
  
 **21.34 SHERLOCK**  
 _Pero se me ha quemado_  
 _SH_  
  
 **21.36 JOHN**  
 _¿Pero era la cena para los dos?_  
 _John_  
  
 **21.37 SHERLOCK**  
 _Sí_  
 _SH_  
  
 **21.38 JOHN**  
 _Voy a casa ahora mismo_  
 _John_  
  
 **21.39 SHERLOCK**  
 _Pero tú solo. No traigas a tu novia_  
 _SH_  
  
 **21.42 JOHN**  
 _Sherlock, si voy a casa casi a las 10 es para estar contigo y cenar juntos. Sin novias imaginarias._  
 _John_  
  
 **21.47 SHERLOCK**  
 _Ven ya_  
 _SH_  
  
 **21.47 SHERLOCK**  
 _Por favor_  
 _SH_  
  
 **21.50 JOHN**  
 _Ahora mismo llego_  
 _John_


End file.
